


Backerstreet Boys

by texasfandoodler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, I actually contributed to this fandom, I finally did it, now I need to do more!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://texasfandoodler.tumblr.com">View My Tumblr Here...</a>
</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://texasfandoodler.deviantart.com">View My Art on DA Here...</a></p></blockquote>





	Backerstreet Boys

Hello o/

OMG I'm so nervous >.> I've been fanarting in the Merlin fandom for a while and have created over a 100 works over there collabing with authors, but I've really been wanting to dip my toes into this fandom since I enjoy reading the fics so much. ACD Sherlock has been a favorite of mine since childhood and is what started my love of books, and the series sparked a new found love for the characters in a modern setting. (not to mention the actors are just brilliant)

I don't know anyone in this fandom really, except the lovely and incredibly talented prettysailorsoldier who is such an amazing fic writer. *hugs* I have her to thank for renewing my interest in this series. Thank you!!!

I've wanted to art a piece for 6 months but kept chickening out, but FINALLY I sucked up the courage to art this today. It's the first time I've drawn Benedict or Martin so I was worried I wouldn't get the faces right, but I think it worked out in the end. 

Estimated time for this piece was 9 hours start to finish, the program used was Photoshop CS5, along with a Wacom Intuos5 tablet  

Hopefully ya'll like it :D 

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> [View My Tumblr Here...](http://texasfandoodler.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [View My Art on DA Here...](http://texasfandoodler.deviantart.com)


End file.
